A bicha do meu irmão rouboume o namorado!
by Marie W. Malfoy
Summary: [TERMINADA] se um dia a maravilhosa vida que tinha lhe escapasse das mãos? Se descobrisse que era enganada pelas pessoas que mais gostava? E ainda tinha de aturar um loiro Arrogante a dar lhe aulas de poções?A vida desta ruiva tava prestes a desabar...
1. Como tudo acabou

**Disclaimer: **_Já sabemos..nenhum dos personagens me pertence (só a história mm) todos eles fazem parte do mundo que J. K. Rowling criou e dos filmes da Warner e por ai...eles que são ricos e k se fartam de ganhar dinheiro com isto...bem apenas queria pedir para não me processarem ok?...porque sinceramente devo ser mais pobre que os Weasley..LOl xD _

_P.S.: O Draco é meu! éH! ele confirmou-me que todos os beijos e outras coisas que acontecerem nesta fic..é tudo técnico..nada real...) ele só gota d mim!xD _

_**Sinopse**: E se um dia a maravilhosa vida que tinha lhe escapasse das mãos? Se descobrisse que era enganada pelas pessoas que mais gostava? E ainda tinha de aturar um loiro Arrogante a dar lhe aulas de poções? A vida desta Ruiva estava cada vez mais complicada... _

**Titulo:** A bicha do meu irmão roubou-me o namorado!

Sentiu o sol contra a cara, com algum esforço, abriu um olho e mirou o relógio. Eram 10 da manhã!Decididamente muito cedo para Virgínia Weasley se levantar num domingo.. Levantou-se, fechou as cortinas que alguma colega de quarto havia aberto e regressou à cama. Talvez se fosse um domingo normal, ela teria-se levantado, mas aquele não um domingo normal...Fazia exactamente uma semana que o seu namorado, o grande herói do mundo bruxo, Harry Potter, tinha derrotado Aquele-cujo-nome-não-deve-ser-nomeado, agora com a guerra finalmente terminada mais conhecido como Titio Voldie, e para comemorar esta grande vitória aquela semana tinha sido uma loucura: muitos festejos; felicidade e alegria por todos os lados...

Perto das 2 da tarde a ruiva resolveu, depois de muita manha, que era a hora de levantar, e assim fez...tomou banho, vestiu o seu uniforme, colocou a capa e preparou-se para sair e ir até ao jardim em busca do seu heróico namorado. Porém ao descer as escadas, ouviu um barulho estranho vindo do dormitório dos rapazes...uma voz...pareciam gemidos...encostou o ouvido na porta, ficou bastante surpreendida por reconhecer o dono da voz.

- Oh!Ron...

Quando abriu a porta, só conseguiu não gritar pois tapou a boca com a mão...na cama, totalmente despidos, estavam o seu irmão Ron e nada mais nada menos do que o seu NAMORADO!

- Harry...- a voz saiu-lhe como um murmúrio.

- AHHHHHHH!Ginny!!- realmente naquele momento o seu irmão pareceu-lhe uma autentica bicha histérica. – O que é que estás aqui a fazer? OH! Por Merlin! Não devias ter visto nada disto!OH! Por Morgana! E agora Harryzinho fofy!?! Ela agora já descobriu que me preferes a mim!! Tadinha da minha irmã caçula!! Snif...Snif...

Ginny estava completamente sem reacção perante aquela situação:

Seu irmão deitado na cama de Harry, agarrado ao lençol para se cobrir e chorando porque ela descobriu que eles tinham um caso!!!

Harry apenas lhe deu um sorriso tímido e disse:

- Que posso fazer...sou viciado em ruivos, mas ele é bem mais másculo, grosso e sexy que tu!

- AHHHH Ginnyzinha!! Perdoa-me sim!?! Eu sou teu irmão!Podemos partilhar...

- PARTILHAR!?!?!?!?! Tu queres que eu partilhe o meu namorado contigo!! Isto é de loucos! – e sem esperar mais nenhuma desculpa a ruiva saiu disparada pela sala comunal, chocando com Hermione no caminho:

- Hey Gin! Qual é o problema?

- O problema!?! O problema é que acabei de encontrar o meu namorado e o meu irmão, ou seja os teus amigos, a agarrarem-se no dormitório!! É esse o problema!! – a ruiva estava histérica...àquela altura já toda a sala tinha ouvido o ocorrido...

- O quê?!? – Hermione ficou ligeiramente vermelha! – Eu não acredito!! Aqueles safados resolveram começar sem mim!! – e saiu apressada, escada acima em direcção ao dormitório dos rapazes, deixando para trás uma ruiva sem reacção novamente...

- Ela Também!!!!

**----------""D&G""----------**

Ginny andava bastante triste, pelos corredores de Hogwarts sozinha...não conseguia acreditar...em menos de uma hora toda a sua vida maravilhosa lhe escapava das mãos, evaporando-se como se de um pouco de poção verisateum se tratasse, ( N/A.: Sinceramente não faço ideia se o verisateum se evapora ou não, mas como a autora da fic sou eu, decidi que de hoje em diante verisateum será uma poção que se evapora! Eh multidão aplaude entusiasticamente a autora) descobriu que o namorado a traia, o irmão a traia e a melhor amiga também a traia, e o pior de tudo é que o faziam juntos!

Não fazia sentido, o Harry namorava com ela, mas era Gay! Não fazia sentido nenhum...ou talvez fizesse...é claro!

Harry era o menino-que-sobreviveu, o eleito, não podia ter defeitos, ser Gay era sem duvida um muito grande, seria falado por todo o mundo bruxo ( mais do que já era...), seria uma decepção...

- Como fui burra em acreditar no amor daquela cicatriz ambulante!!

- É foste mesmo...mas também para uma Weasley parece-me que descobris-te rápido demais...

- Malfoy... – Ginny nem tinha reparado para que zona do castelo se dirigia...estava agora muito perto das masmorras...e entre todos os alunos da escola tinha de ter encontrado logo aquele que menos desejava – Draco Malfoy!

- Weasley...Weasley...uma cordeirinha Grifinória como tu não devia andar pelas masmorras escuras sozinha...pode aparecer o Lobo Mau...não tens medo, Weasley?

- Depende, se o lobo fores tu, podes ter a certeza que não tenho...tu não te pareces com um lobo, mas sim com uma doninha albina!! aH!aH!aH!

- Ah, Weasley! Tu não devias brincar assim comigo... – Draco aproximava-se cada vez mais da ruiva...- tu não sabes do que é que eu sou capaz pequena Weasley...

- Oh, deixa-me adivinhar grande Malfoy...vais agarrar-me à força e violar-me aqui no meio do corredor... – Draco prensou-a na parede, sentiam o coração um do outro bater aceleradamente.

- Por Merlin Weasley! São essas as tuas fantasias eróticas? Se quiseres eu posso concretiza-las agora mesmo... – as bocas aproximavam-se lentamente, Ginny fechou os olhos esperando pelo contacto que não chegou a vir – o Potter é mesmo otário ao preferir aquele teu irmão sardento a ti...mas bem não me interessa, melhor para mim...até outro dia pequena Weasley! – Disse afastando-se e deixando Ginny paralisada contra a parede.

**----------""D&G""----------**

Após o jantar, Ginny dirigiu-se para o dormitório, estava cansada, o dia tinha sido para esquecer! Depois do encontro com o loiro, foi para o campo andar de vassoura para aliviar o stress, mas parecia que já toda a escola sabia do que tinha acontecido entre Harry e Ron, ninguém a deixava em paz...agora que estava deitada havia uma frase que não lhe saia da cabeça "...mas bem não me interessa...melhor para mim..." o que é que o loiro queria dizer com aquilo? E aquele quase beijoque ia acontecendo? Será que ele tinha mesmo a intenção de beija-la?

Estava confusa...o seu namoro com Harry tinha acabado naquela manhã e ela já se sentia balançada pela atitude do loiro, só havia um problema...Ele era um Malfoy! Como era de sua natureza ele não ama, ou pelo menos não demonstra qualquer tipo de sentimentos...e ela sentia-se atraída com isso, ele era envolvente à sua maneira...foi assim que adormeceu...a pensar num certo loiro que ao mesmo tempo estava no dormitório de monitor dos Sonserinos também adormecendo a pensar numa menina ruiva de olhos cor de mel que lhe estava a dar a volta à cabeça.

**----------""D&G""----------**

**N/A.: Olá! Aqui fica o 1ºcapitulo da minha nova Fic! Espero que gostem! E já sabem o botãozinho k diz "GO" não morde!**


	2. Aula de Poções

Capitulo 2 – Poções

- Estou atrasada!!Ai ai o Snape vai-me tirar pontos...Ai ele vai sim!Que raiva já não basta os que ele tira por eu errar as poções!?!- Ginny corria a toda a velocidade para as masmorras, estava atrasada cinco minutos para a aula de poções...

- Bom dia professor!Desculpe o atraso!- colocou a sua cara mais angelical e o melhor sorriso que conseguiu ao encarar o professor, mas isso não pareceu adiantar grande coisa...

-Srta Weasley!Que bom que resolveu dar-nos o desprazer da sua companhia...SENTE-SE!MENOS 30PONTOS PARA OS GRIFFINDOR PELO ATRASO e interrupção da aula...- Snape colocou um sorriso bastante cinico e disse:

- E agora queridos alunos, vão preparar uma poção muito especial que eu arranjei para hoje...-voltou-se para o quadro e começou a escrever as indicações da poção...- No final ela terá de ter um tom azulado claro e ser quase como àgua...DO QUE É QUE ESTÃO À ESPERA???TRABALHEM!!

_30 minutos depois... _

- Srta Weasley...posso ver a sua poção? – snape exibia um sorriso sarcastico ao olhar para a poção que Ginny preparara...digamos que se enquadrava nos padrões que a poção deveria ter...em vez de azul clara estava assim mais num tom castanho claro e não era bem liquida...( **N.A.:** sabem aquelas papas de bebé que vêm nos frascos de vidro com um aspecto muito duvidoso?..imaginem algo assim!)

- Bem professor, na verdade não pode!É não pode...porque...ham...ainda não está pronta é...- Ginny tentava esconder o caldeirão atrás de si...

- A srta importa-se de para de tentar esconder essa nojice que fez no caldeirão atrás de si...que infantilidade, nem parece uma aluna do 6ºano...(**N.A.:** Está a ser muito paciente não acham?) 50 PONTOS A MENOS PARA OS GRIFFINDOR!Pela sua falta de respeito e infantilidade!AGORA mostre-me a PORCARIA Que fez no caldeirão!!!

Ginny soltou um mumuxo, estava bastanate vermelha, queria explodir com aquele seboso, mas também não podia perder mais pontos, já tinham sido bastantes só numa aula...tirou o caldeirão de trás das costas e colocou-o em cima da mesa...

- Que nojo! A menina é realmente um aborto nesta disciplina! Vamos ter de resolver isso...passe pela minha sala hoje depois do almoço...já terei encontrado uma solução para a sua incompetência...apenas não sei se irá resultar...a estupidez é herediatária...PODEM SAIR!

----------""D&G""----------

Ginny passou o resto das aulas a roer-se toda, que solução seria aquela? O mais provável seria ter aulas extras com algum aluno mais velho ou até mesmo com o próprio Snape!Que diga-se de passagem seria pior do que passar o resto do ano em detenção!!

Quando chegou ao salão principal viu algo que a fez perder logo o apetite...Ron fazia aviõezinhos com a comida e levava à boca de Harry que fazia o mesmo a Hermione...Uma cena _ridícula_ de se ver!Ginny sentou-se o mais longe possível da cena e almoçou o mais rápido que pode para ir até à sala do Professor descobrir qual seria a sua tortura até ao fim do periodo...

----------""D&G""----------

Bateu à porta...nada...bateu novamente...nada...resolveu entrar...a sala era meio escura e as prateleiras estavam cheias de frascos cheios de bichos e ervas de um aspecto muito duvidoso...

- Cucuuu! – Ginny sentiu umas mãos agarrarem-lhe a cintura...

- AHH!! Malfoy sua besta! – estava bastante vermelha, tinha sido um susto do "caraças" (**N.A.:** temos de ter em atenção o vocabulario...há crianças a ler...**xD**)

- Calma Weasley!Isso é tudo saudades? – Draco tinha o habitual sorriso sarcástico na cara.

- Claro que não Malfoy!Estava apenas distraida..Que estás aqui a fazer?

- Não creio que isso te interesse, mas vim porque o Preofessor Severus me pediu não achas?.. Que poderia eu estar...- Draco não pode terminar a frase pois nesse momento Snape adentrou pela sala com a sua capa preta e os maravilhosos cabelos sebosos esvoaçando pelo ar...

- Srta Weasley...Sr Malfoy...ainda bem que chegaram a horas!

- Não se pode dizer o mesmo do Sr. Não é...- Ginny murmurou.

- Disse alguma coisa Srta.?

- Ham?!Quem eu?..Naaaa...

- Pois bem.. o assunto pelo qual os chamei aqui é muito importante.

- E então qual é esse assunto tão importante que não pode esperar? – Draco perguntou.

- Bom Draco eu preciso que tu faças um grande favor aqui à nossa _querida _Srta. Weasley!- Snape exibia os seus não tão brancos dentes dum sorriso sarcástico...

-EU!!!...A ELA!!!!

- O QUÊ?..EU NÃO QUERO NENHUM FAVOR DO MALFOY!

- Ah Weasley se precisavas de dinheiro era só pedires...não que eu fosse emprestar, mas agora usares um professor...tsq..tsq...

- EU NÃO QUERO NADA TEU MALFOY!- o habitual rubor começava a tingir a sua face..." que raio aquele professor maluco tinha na cabeça!!Ele podia até ser bonitinho e quê...bonitinho, ele era lindo isso sim, Ginny que raio tas tu a pensar mulher!!!!Ele é um Malfoy!" (**N.A.:** Ahh a famosa frase de quase todas as fics D&G..não pudia faltar aqui...)

- Calados os dois!!! – Snape resolver intervir, não queria que ocorre-se nenhum homicidio na sua sala...- o que eu preciso é que tu dês explicações à Srta Weasley para ver se ela deixa de rebentar caldeirões na minha aula...

- O QUÊ!?! – gritaram os dois juntos!- Só pode estar a brincar!!!

-Não, não é nenhuma brincadeira! Foi exactamente isto que ouviram! E nada de desculpas...vão começar amanha mesmo! Marquem um sitio, a hora...orientem-se, eu não quero saber, a única coisa que tenho para vos dizer é que se daqui a dois meses a Srta Weasley não melhorar o seu desempenho nas minhas aulas, vamos ter grandes complicações!! Para os dois!!! – os olhos do professor de poções estavam vermelhos e nenhum dos adolescentes teve coragem de reclamar... – sim professor...- disseram os dois.

----------""D&G""----------

Ao sairem da sala Ginny caminhou para o lado direito em direcção à torre dos Griffindor e Draco para a esquerda para as masmorras dos Slytherin...Quando já estavam bastante longe um do outro ele vioru-se:

- Hey Weasley!!

- Ham?

- Amanha. Biblioteca. Às três!

- Hmm..ok! – mas ele já se tinha virado e ido embora sem esperar pela resposta.

- Ai que idiota!!Odeio-o!!Odeio-o!!Odeio-o!!Não quero nem saber que seja lindo!!!

- Quem é que é lindo maninha??- Ginny virou-se para dar de caras com ninguém menos do que o seu irmão Ron!

"Era só o que me faltava!" – Pensou – O que é que tu queres, seu ladrão de namorados??

- Oh mana! Não sejas tão cruel e insencível! O Que existe entre mim e o Harry é amor...Acho que precisamos falar...

- Tens razão vamos falar.- Ginny tinha um sorriso muito malicioso na cara...Ron não estacva em bons lençois...

----------""D&G""----------

N.A.: ehh mais um cap up!!!obigada a todos os que comentaram!!!Bigada!Bigada! demorei um pouco mais do que tinha previsto mas pronto...agora acho que vou demorar um kadinho mais com o prox cap...vêm ai tempos dificeis...!/ LOL

Teh próxima bjinhu´¨)   
¸.•´¸.•´¨) ¸.•¨)   
(¸.•´ (¸.• Marie)

**P.S.:** Desculpem qualquer erro gramatical...mas estou sem beta!!!**'(**

Eu mesma tenho revisado as fics mas à smpre qualquer coisa que escapa...!**xD**


	3. Escandalos, Brigas e Beijos

Capitulo 3 – Escandalos, Brigas e Beijos

_...Acho que precisamos falar..._

_- Tens razão vamos falar.- Ginny tinha um sorriso muito malicioso na cara...Ron não estacva em bons lençois..._

- Bem maninha o que eu te queria contar é que...sabes agora que tu já não namoras com o Harry...bom eu já não lhe acho tanta piada sabes...

- O quê? – Ginny estava boquiaberta com o que acabara de ouvir!!

- Sim, sabes aquela sensação de estar prestes a ser pego já não existe...Ginny ele quer uma relação séria!!!eu tenho 17anos!!Não preciso de uma relação séria!!Quero diversão!!

- Ron tu só podes estar a gozar!!Acabas o meu namoro com o Harry e agora não o queres!!- Ginny começava a irritar-se com aquela conversa!Quem aquela bicha maluca pensava que era!!

- AH! Maninha tu sabes que eu sempre fui ciumento...só quero aquilo que tu tens...além de que...conheces o Colin Crevey??Ele é tão tão...Lindo...ai acho que estou apaixonado!!- Bom aquilo foi a gota d'agua ...Ginny partiu para cima de Ron e começou a esbofetea-lo, como ele se atrevia a falar assim, parecia que não tinha sentimentos!!Sem que ela nota-se um grande aglomerado de alunos já se tinha agrupado para ver o que se passava...Ginny tinha grande vantagem sobre Ron, parecia que ter sido criada com 5 irmão (**N.A.:** Ron não conta como homem!**xD**) finalmente servia para alguma coisa...ela batia, puxava cabelos, arranhava...se não tivesse sido tirada de cima dele por Draco, Ron naquela altura estaria morto...Hermione também apareceu para agarrar o amigo...

- Larga-me Malfoy!Eu vou mata-lo!Vou –lhe partir aqueles dentes de rato todos!! Larga-me!! – Draco agarrava-a pela cintura enquanto tentava esquivar-se dos seus braços que não paravam quietos...

- Calma Ruiva! Ele não merece tanto! – Draco estava bastante divertido com toda aquela situação...- _Esta ruiva é fogo!_ – Pensava ele.

- Mione!! Olha o que ela me fez!!Huuaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"" Estou todo descabelado!! Aiiii ela arranhou a minha cara! Como é que eu vou a Hogsmeade neste estado!!Mione!!Huaaaaaaaa!!

- Oh Ronnyzinhoo! Tem calma! Ginny é má!! Não te preocupes eu vou tratar de ti Lindeza minha!! – Ron e Hermione entraram num dialogo muito impróprio de se ter num corredor...(**N.A.:** Não vou entrar em pormenores...sabem crianças a ler..!deixo ao encargo da vossa imaginação!)

Entretanto, ouviram-se passos, e no fim do corredor apareceu...

- DrakyzinhoOoOoOoOoOo!! – Pansy Parkisson!( **N.A.:** imaginem uma entrada em camera lenta..tipo cinema!**xD**)

- Oh não!!- Draco fez uma cara completamente indecifrável quando avistou a morena...

- Draco!Amor! onde raio é que tu andavas?? Estou fartinha de te procurar!snif snif..meu pé doi!

- Ruiva a gente ve-se noutro dia!! – Draco saiu a correr para não ter de encarar os atrofios de Pansy...

- Hey sua Ruiva, Pimentona, Sardenta e Pobre! O que é que fizeste ao meu Draco hein??

- Ahhh vai-te F!!Sua Retardada!! – Ginny deu um soco em Pansy e saiu de nariz empinado como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Pode-se dizer que aquilo a que chamam "Fogo Weasley" atacou bem a ruiva neste dia...

----------""D&G""----------

_**Dia seguinte, Biblioteca, 15Horas...**_

- Onde é que aquele loiro aguado se meteu!! Que raiva detesto esperar! Foi ele que marcou tudo, e no fim atrasa-se! Só vou esperar mais 5 minutos! Depois vou embora!- Ginny ficou a olhar para o relógio a ver o tempo passar...e passar...

_4minutos e 57 segundos...58..._

- Olá Ruiva! – Draco apareceu em frente dela.

-TU! Estás atrasado!! Fizeste-me esperar! Eu detesto isso!AH, e não me chames Ruiva!

- Oh!! Porque não queres que te chame ruiva, _ruiva_?Sabes eu adoro irritar-te ficas toda vermelhinha!!

- AHH! Tu és impossivel!!

- Oh Obrigada! Faço o que posso! – Draco exibia o habitual sorriso safado e sarcástico na cara.

- Ah Malfoy! Cala-te!Vamos trabalhar...Tu tás aqui é para me ajudar não para fazer comentários...

- Ok Ruiva! Vamos trabalhar!- Ginny teve de se conter para não saltar no pescoço do Loiro!

_**2 Horas depois...**_

- Bem como é uqe tu consegues errar tanto numa única frase!! – Nesta altura Draco estava todo descabelado só de explicar a Ginny uma simples poção de sono...

- Pah Malfoy, se eu fosse boa não precisava de ajuda não é!

- Eu nunca pensei que fosses assim tão lerda! – Depois deste comentário Ginny ficou emburrada e foi embora da biblioteca...Draco foi atrás dela...

- Hey Ruiva...Esqueceste-te disto...- Era a agenda de Ginny.

- Já te disse para não me chamares...Dá-me isso JÁ!

-AH! Ruiva eu acho que mereço no minimo um obrigada...que mal criada...também no meio daquela coelhada toda, como puderias ter tido uma educação melhor não é? – Draco mantinha a agenda na mão fora do alcance de Ginny... – Se queres a agenda de volta só tens de a vir buscar...

A única maneira que Ginny tinha de chegar à agenda era aproximando-se mais de Draco e pular apoiando-se no ombro do rapaz para não cair...Quando conseguiu pular mais alto e apanhar a agenda colocou o pé mal e sem querer deu-lhe uma cotovelada no estomago o que fez com que ele não aguentasse com o peso dos dois, acabando ambos no chão do corredor...

- É ruiva...eu já te disse que se queres concretizar as tuas fantasias sexuais eu faço o que tu quiseres...mas no corredor não...está bem? – Draco adorava provocar a ruiva...já não lhe importava se ela era uma Weasley...era giro brincar com ela...

- Ah Malfoy, Larga-me poh!- Quando Ginny se preparava para levantar, Draco inverteu os lugares e ficou por cima dela...em seguida beijou-a. Ginny não conseguiu impedi-lo, ele segurava-a forte e os lábios tocaram-se...ela estava tão surpresa que nem se deu conta quando ele aprofundou o beijo com um leve roçar de linguas, de um jeito aveludado. Foi a única maneira que ela encontrou para descrever o beijo. Ginny mal notou quando Draco parou o beijo e se levantou, ajudando-a a levantar-se logo em seguida...

- Bom tenho de ir Ruiva!Amanhã, no mesmo sitio, à mesma hora! Xau! – Draco virou-lhe as costas e ia-se embora quando se lembrou de outra coisa:

- Hey Weasley! Adorei o soco que deste na Parkisson!!

Nessa altura Ginny voltou à realidade...

- A sério? Eu também! Adeus Loirituh!! – E desta vez foi ela quem lhe virou as costas, sem notar que deixou para trás um loiro um pouco surpreso mas com um sorriso verdadeiro na cara também.

----------""D&G""----------

N.A.: Boas ppl! Aquii fikou mais um cap desta fic!!

Obrigada a todos os que Leem!!tenho rxp a todas as reviews!!xD

Vou tentar actualizar o mais rapido que puder...talvez no próximo Sabado!)

**Aviso Importante:**

No capitulo passado eu comuniquei que estava sem beta, e ouve algumas pessoas que se candidataram..então como tenho de escolher gostava que todos os que estiverem interessados me mandem um e-mail com os seguintes dados:

Nome

Idade

Disponibilidade para betar as fics

Ah e tem de gostar muito muito de Fics DG!!xD

Depois eu irei mandar um texto para essas pessoas corrigireme no o que eu achar que está melhor será o(a) minha beta!

Até lá, teram de se contentar com os meus erros que fazem kqk um ficar de queixo caido!xD

e-mail: eh vejam na pagina do profile...aki quando o coloco aqui não fica como deve ser...!putz/

JonneZ´¨)   
¸.•´¸.•´¨) ¸.•¨)   
(¸.•´ (¸.• Marie)


	4. Do sonho para a realidade

Capitulo 4 – Do sonho para a realidade

- Draco! Draco! – Ginny Corria ao longo de um corredor à procura do loiro...

- Ruiva? Que se passa? – Draco olhou-a surpreso.

- Eu quero que tu concretizes as minhas fantasias sexuais agora! – Draco esbugalhou os olhos com o que a ruiva disse.

- Quê?!Aqui?!

- Sim! Aqui e agora! – sem esperar uma resposta do loiro, Ginny agarrou-o, atirou-o ao chão e começou a beijá-lo...ele inverteu as posições ficando por cima da menina, a mão dele subindo pela sua saia...a boca em seu pescoço...e de repente...uma coruja bateu na janela e ela acordou!

- Ai que raio de sonho!...Sonho não, Pesadelo!!! Eu não acredito que agora me dá para sonhar com aquela doninha! Bom mas que é uma doninha bem bonitinha lá isso é...(suspiro)...e sexy...(suspiro)...tão arrogante...(suspiro)...e o Malfoyzinho dele também não é nada mau! – Ginny corou com este ultimo pensamento, desde quando ela era tão pervertida? Deve ser da convivência, ter de aturar os comentários do loiro e aprender a responder à altura não tinha sido fácil, mas agora passadas duas semanas conseguia fazê-lo na perfeição. Estava tão concentrada nos seus pensamentos que até se esqueceu da coruja que a tinha acordado...era Dele!!!

Pegou na coruja, era negra e tinha um porte altivo como o dono, pensou que faziam um par engraçado...resolveu então para de pensar em porcarias e abrir a carta...

_Querida Weasleyzinha,_

_Encontre-se comigo no corujal, esta tarde, precisamos falar._

_D.M. _

O que ele poderia querer com ela? Naquelas duas semanas que tinham passado eles tinham-se dado muito bem, resolveram fazer tréguas e parar de se atacar um ao outro, a partir dai começaram a dar-se bem e descobriram que a ruivinha pobre não era tão nojentinha como ele imaginava, nem o loiro era tão arrogante e cínico como ela pensava.

Ela ainda estava em fase de negação, mas qualquer pessoa que a ouvisse falar saberia que estava apaixonada...

----------""D&G""----------

- Draco! Draco! – Ginny Corria ao longo de um corredor à procura do loiro...

- Ruiva? Que se passa? – Draco olhou-a surpreso.

- Eu quero que tu concretizes as minhas fantasias sexuais agora! – Draco esbugalhou os olhos com o que a ruiva disse.

- Quê?!Aqui?!

- Sim! Aqui e agora! – sem esperar uma resposta do loiro, Ginny agarrou-o, atirou-o ao chão e começou a beijá-lo...ele inverteu as posições ficando por cima da menina, a sua mão subindo pela saia da menina...a sua boca no pescoço dela...e de repente...um ronco de Crable o acordou!

- Ai que porra de sonho!...Sonho não, Pesadelo!!! Eu não acredito que agora me dá para sonhar com aquela nojentinha! Bom, mas que é uma nojentinha bem bonitinha lá isso é! – Draco não conseguia para de pensar no beijo da pequena Weasley...- é para nojentinha ela é bem doce...e até aprendeu a responder-me!- Draco riu-se ao lembrar da cara que fez quando a ruiva pela primeira vez lhe respondeu a um comentário sarcástico!- Aquela Ruiva é uma castiça...o pior é que não consigo para de pensar nela...parece que estou...naaaa...eu nunca iria...ou será que sim...Por Merlin não pode ser... tenho de me acalmar não é nada disto...eu até consigo insultá-la...ela é uma nojent...nojen...ELA É NOJ...LINDA!!! AHHHH! – Draco agarrou na almofada e sufocou um grito para não acordar as "coisas" que dormiam ao seu lado...não que fosse preciso é claro...Vou-lhe mandar uma coruja... preciso resolver este assunto de uma vez...e como Malfoy que sou, não vou perder aquela Ruiva! – Draco levantou-se, como estava calor tinha dormido só de boxers **(N/A.:** _Meninas vamos todas imaginar esta cena, mas sem babar nos teclados por favor...D_ caminhou decidido até à secretária e escreveu num pedaço de pergaminho uma mensagem para a ruiva...depois de ver a sua coruja levantar vôo e subir em direção à torre dos Griffindores, voltou para a cama e esperou por uma resposta...esperou por quase uma hora e quando estava prestes a adormecer novamente a coruja regressou com a resposta...

_Olá Loiro,_

_Como está seu Malfoyzinho?_

_Não se preocupe lá estarei... fiquei curiosa.._

_V.W._

Draco revirou os olhos – Por Merlin! Qual é o problema dela com o meu Malfoyzinho?

----------""D&G""----------

**N/A.:** _Ui Ui! Eu sei, demorei um cadinho mais desta vez não foi? É que andei a festejar o final das aulas que ainda não acabaram!xD._

**N/D.:** Pois sempre a mesma folgada... não percebes que tens pessoas que lêem a fic? Tens um compromisso com elas...irresponsável...

**N.A.:** _Draco cala-te..Tu não percebes nada...foram coisas importantes, não deu mesmo para atualizar mais cedo...Autora cai na real DRACO?????????? ham? mas como? mas...?_

**N/D.:** Olha a autora com um olhar superior, revira os olhos, olha para o monitor, aponta para a autora ainda em choque, faz sinal de maluquice e senta-se na secretária Eh coisa louca sou eu mesmo...loiro, gostoso e maravilhoso...

**N/A.:** _Autora olha Draco, olha o monitor, novamente o Draco, depois o monitor...Até que fica com um torcicolo e não mexe mais o pescoço e eu posso saber o porquê desta visita?_

**N/D.:** Ahh como é que não sabes..eu estou aqui para te ajudar e dar apoio para conseguires acabar isto, depois vamos ser felizes...olhar sarcástico e fala irônica que a autora não percebe por estar com os olhos brilhantes só de imaginar a sua vida ao lado de Draco Hey olha esse brilho todo ai, poh, ainda me deixas cego...

**N.A.:** Viver _felizes?A serio Draco?autora com olhos do gato do filme do shrek_

**N.D.:**Ahh não. Eu estou só para te F a vida e dar as boas vindas à nossa beta...Draco faz sorriso de otário, bate no monitor para captar a atenção e diz: Olaaa Bi

**N/A.:** _Autora com cara enciumada Poh pra mim ele nunca foi simpático não..._

_Mas é verdade vamos dar as boas vindas à nossa beta...ANGINHA!!!Autora e Draco fazem uma grande festa...música em altos berros...serpentinas...confetes...champagne...até que a mãe da autora bate na porta e grita – Mas que porra se passa ai dentro?- Autora com cara de anjinho...-nada mammy!D bem agora temos de ir...está na hora de jantar e o Draco tem de voltar para dentro da fic..._

**N/D.:** Ehh, tenho?

**N/A.:** _Tens!!! Autora a ficar com o olhar estranhamente vermelho... Draco teme pela sua integridade física_

**N/D.:** Poh mas eu nem falei com a Bi ainda...Draco com cara de cãozinho abandonado

**N/A.:** _Eh e nem vais falar neste momento né..ela não tá aqui..mas não te preocupes quando ela receber o capitulo para betar, ela fala contigo..autora com olhar muito sábio e responsável_

**N/D.:** Ahh tá bom então...bem então eu vou indo..tenho de ir encontrar lá com a Ginevra que vocês teimam em chamar de Virginia... poh...esse não é o nome da miúda porque é que lhe fazem isto???

**N/A.:** _Bah! Ginevra é um nome muito feio..._

**N/D.:** ehh vou ter de concordar contigo...mas também ela não é lá grande coisa... De repente uma mão salta do monitor e vê-se uma cabeça ruiva aparecer

**N/V.:** _Draco seu desgraçado!!! Estou à tua espera há imenso tempo no corujal e tu aqui de paleio com a autora né?!... assim ela não consegue escrever as cenas...Olá autora!Gi pisca o olho_

_Vamos embora sua doninha...Gi agarra o loiro pelo pescoço e entram os dois no monitor outra vez_

_Autora fica com o olhar vidrado no Pc por 30 segundos..._

**N/A.:** _Bem e é isso já temos Beta!xD até à próxima bjinhu_

**´¨) **

**¸.•´¸.•´¨) ¸.•¨) **

**(¸.•´ (¸.• Marie)**

----------""D&G""----------

**N/B.:** _Nhaii! To tão feliz que eu fui escolhida pra betar essa fic! E também estou com tempo de sobra, já que estou de férias :P_

**N/D.:** Bii! Você finalmente apareceu!

**N/B.:** _D... Dra... Drac...Beta não pode completar a frase, pois está desmaiada no chão tamanha a emoção de ver Draco Malfoy na sua frente._

**N/D.:** Draco começa a correr de um lado para o outro Ai meu Merlim! Eu tenho que pedir ajuda pra alguém, mas quem?

**N/B.:** _Logo depois que ele diz isso, a beta volta a acordar Nossa, que sonho estranho que eu tive... eu olho pra frente e comprovo que tudo é verdade ok, ok, ok! Calma, respira fundo e você consegue! Draco, desculpa a falta de educação, mas o que você está fazendo aqui?Você não deveria estar na fic?_

**N/D.:** Ah, isso! Vim dar as boas vindas à beta mais fofa dessa fic!

**N/B.:** _Beta quase completamente vermelha devido ao elogio Obrigada... Mas assim a Mia e a Ginny vão ficar com ciúmes!!!_

**N/D.:** naa, não se preocupa com isso- uma mão sai do monitor e acerta bem o meio da testa do Draco

**N/V.:** _DRACO MALFOY! Agora você não escapa! Você me deixou plantada no corujal, depois, quando eu venho te levar pra lá, arrastado, você foge de novo! Agora eu te bato quando Ginny ia correr atrás do Draco, ela olha pro lado e vê uma garota estranha...Você é a nova beta da Mia?_

**N/B.:** _Sim, sou eu... beta já começando a ficar pálida pelo jeito que a Ginny está falando_

**N/V.:** _A Mia perguntou porque você demorou tanto pra betar a fic dela...Ginny me olhando com se eu tivesse duas cabeças_

**N/B.:** _É... Que..._

**N/V.:** _Tá, você não tem que me explicar nada... Só explique pra Mia depois!_

**N/B.:** Ok_, pode deixar! Depois de um segundo Draco, você me faz um favor?_

**N/D.:** Claro! Diga!

**N/B.:** _Você agradece a Mia por me deixar betar a fic dela? Beta com carinha de gata pedindo carinho_

**N/D.:** Sim... Não deu tempo pra ele completar a frase

**N/V.:** _Vamos Draco! Ginny o agarra pela camisa e sai arrastando ele até o monitor, o empurra e os dois voltam a fic..._

**N/D.:** Coloca a cabeça pra fora do monitor e grita: tchauuuuuuuu!

**N/B.:** _Tchauzinho...E obrigada! Ainda olhando como uma louca para o pc_

_Então é isso, Mia, é melhor eu agradecer, porque vai que o Draco esquece!_

_MIA, MUITO OBRIGADA POR ME DEXAR BETAR ESSA FIC QUE EU ADORO!_

_Beijos a todos_

_**Anginha**_


	5. Revelações

**Capitulo 5 – Revelações**

Corujal, 17 horas.

Um rapaz loiro encontrava-se sentado no parapeito da janela, quem o olhasse não perceberia, pois ele sabia disfarçar muito bem os seus sentimentos, mas estava nervoso, angustiado e por mais estranho que pareça com medo... Medo de quê? Nem ele sabia ao certo, mas que estava relacionado com uma certa ruiva que estava atrasada para o encontro que tinham marcado estava.

- Draco?

Ao ouvir o seu nome pronunciado pela voz dela, virou-se para dar de caras com a rapariga que estava parada na entrada do corujal com a capa e os brilhantes cabelos ruivos esvoaçando ligeiramente com o vento.

- Finalmente Virgínia! Estás atrasada. – Disse tentando manter-se calmo e, sobretudo, não deixando transparecer os seus verdadeiros sentimentos.

- Eu sei desculpa, mas o meu irmão encontrou-me no caminho... Foi uma coisa estranha sabes... Eu acho que ele estava agarrado com a Parkison atrás _daquela estátua que fica no corredor onde temos aulas de Transfiguração... Estranho eu sempre achei que ele era Gay... Quer dizer ele andava com o Harry... Mas com a Mione também... Ai eu não estou a perceber nada..._

Draco estava a ficar impaciente, ele não tinha chamado ali a Ruiva para ela estar a divagar sobre as opções sexuais do irmão...

-Virgínia... Virgínia pára de divagar... Virgíniaaa PÁRA! - Aquele grito trouxe a ruiva para a realidade.

-Ah certo!Desculpa... Tava a divagar...!- Ginny ficou envergonhada

- Não faz mal, mas não gosto que faças isso.

- E desde quando eu tenho de fazer aquilo que tu gostas?

- Ruiva Calma! Eu não quero discutir. – Draco tens de te controlar, só te falta começares a suar!

- Hmm... ok, então! Draco diz-me, afinal porque marcaste este encontro? – A ruiva esqueceu-se completamente do assunto do irmão e agora estava totalmente dominada pela curiosidade.

-Hm, pois, isso sim é um assunto importante, não sei bem por onde começar...

- Uhh! Um Malfoy sem palavras hein?!?!

- Não me interrompas ok? Preciso encontrar as palavras certas...

- Ok... Então vai lá procurar as tuas palavras...

- Hmm... bom, o que eu quero dizer é... é... é..._Vá lá Draco! Tu és um Malfoy! O que tu queres tu consegues!... Diz-lhe vai!_

- É? – Ginny estava a achar aquilo muito estranho.

_- euachoquegostodetipktuésmuitobonitaeeugostomuitodeestarcontigoetufazes_-_mesentirespecial._ – Draco disparou tudo o que tinha a dizer de uma maneira que Ginny não percebeu nada de nada.

- Draco, tenho a certeza que o que tu dizes-te foi muito importante, mas na verdade eu não percebi nada mesmo, tenho uma idéia porque não tentas falar com a boca, talvez ai eu perceba alguma coisa...

Draco começou a irritar-se com aquela brincadeira da ruiva.

- O que eu disse foi que eu acho que gosto de ti porque tu és muito bonita e eu gosto muito de estar contigo e tu fazes-me sentir especial. Pronto tá dito!

- Quê? Mas? Ham? A sério? – Ginny estava encostada no parapeito onde antes Draco estava sentado e tava completamente atônica com o que acabara de ouvir. Então ele gostava dela?

- Então não vais dizer nada?

- Eu bem... Eu acho que também gosto de ti. – Ginny disse, ficando logo em seguida muito vermelha e tímida.

Draco sorriu maroto.

– A sério ruiva?

- Bem... hum hum. A ruiva abanou a cabeça, não conseguia olhar o menino nos olhos, então ele foi até perto dela e levantou-lhe a cabeça, colocando a ponta dos dedos no queixo dela.

- Não tenhas vergonha de mim, minha ruiva! Eu estou tão contente por os meus sentimentos serem correspondidos! – Draco nem esperou mais tempo nenhum, agarrou amenina pela cintura e girou-a no ar!

- Ahhh Dracooooo! Pára, vais deixar-me tonta assim! – Ginny ria da atitude que o Loiro estava a ter. Ele parou, olhou-a nos olhos e disse-lhe:

- Agora es só minha!minha!minha!minha! E de mais ninguém!!! (**N/A.:** Possessivo ele né?)

- Hm isso é uma declaração? Ou um pedido de namoro? – Ginny encarava-o, divertida.

Ai um alarme tocou na cabeça do loiro..._NAMORO_... Ele nunca tinha namorado, só "ficado", namoro era para os tótós... Mas aquela ruiva ali a olhar para ele, aqueles olhos lindos, a boca maravilhosa, só apetecia beijá-la... E então Draco Malfoy não resitiu e iniciou um namoro impossível com uma rapariga impossível... Uma Weasley.

E agora o futuro deles seria uma incógnita... Teriam que enfrentar muitos para poderem ficar juntos... Será que estavam dispostos a isso?

Olharam-se e viram nos olhos um do outro a resposta que procuravam... Sim seriam capazes de os enfrentar a todos!Tudo para ficarem juntos.

----------""D&G""----------

**N/L.:** _Sim seriam capazes de os enfrentar a todos!Tudo para ficarem juntos._ Tsq tsq..Patético.

Autora que tinha ido até à cozinha buscar umas bolachinhas de chocolate para o lanche, entra no quarto e dá de cara com um homem alto, loiro, com cara de poucos amigos, e um bastão com a cabeça em forma de cobra.

**N/A.:** LUCIUS?? « Bolachas e leitinho caem ao chão ao mesmo tempo em que a autora, vê o olhar insano que o homem lhe lança »

**N/L.:** Então és tu! A pessoa louca que escreve estas baboseiras!! Alguma vez o meu Draco ia se apaixonar por uma Weasley pobre e deslavada??

**N/N.:** Não fales assim Lucius, ambos sabemos que tu tinhas uma paixonice qualquer pela Molly e que se o teu pai não te tivesse obrigado a casar comigo tu tinhas ido atrás dela.

« Autora deixa cair os cacos que já tinha apanhado do chão. Narcissa Malfoy estava sentada na sua cama, com a sua pose superior e acabava de contar um dos maiores segredos de Lucius Malfoy »

**N/L.:** Não digas isso alto Cissy... Ela naquela altura era rica « Lucius sussurrava para a mulher» e não precisas ficar com ciúmes minha linda, tu es muito mais bela que ela, se eu soubesse que ela ia-se tornar naquela gordinha que é, nunca teria ido atrás dela naquela altura...« Lucius chegava perto da mulher, pareciam ter esquecido completamente que a autora estava ali, em poucos segundos estavam deitados na cama da autora e trocavam um beijo ardente...»

**N/A.:** A... Sr e Sra Malfoy... Era muito pedir que não fizessem isso na minha cama? «autora desprezada» ... Sr Malfoy?? « autora cuidadosamente toca no ombro de Lucius»

**N/L.:** O que é que queres sua Trouxa idiota!?

**N/A.:** Bom Sr Malfoy eu vou explicar a situação... O senhor e a sua mulher saíram sei lá eu de onde, chegam a minha casa, falam mal da minha fic e inda se põem aos beijos na minha cama, eu quero ver o que a minha mãe iria dizer se chegasse a casa e vos visse nestas condições...

**N/L.: **Creio que isso seja um problema teu e não nosso!

**N/A.:** Importa-se de dizer de uma vez por todas porque veio? « Autora muito, muito mas muito irritada, capaz de lançar um Avada no loiro que estava à sua frente, isto claro se tivesse varinha»

**N/L.:** Mas não é evidente? Nós viemos defender a honra dos Malfoys! Que história ridícula é esta de que um Malfoy iria se apaixonar por uma Weasley? Isto é impensável!

**N/A.: **Impensável só se for para si seu Loiro preconceituoso!! Saia daqui imediatamente!! Saia seu Arrogante! A tua sorte é que na minha fic tu já morreste quando o teu Lordezinho caiu! Senão irias ter uma morte bem dolorosa!!

**N/L.:** Eu vou sim! Não vou me rebaixar ao nível de uma trouxa nojenta! « Lucius empina o nariz e sai andando em direção ao monitor.» Cissy, vamos!

**N/N.:** Adeus Senhorita! Ah e não ligue para o que ele diz...« Narcissa olha a autora com tanto carinho que mete medo» Ahh! Eu sempre quis ter uma filha!! « olhos brilhando» O Lucius parece mau mas não é sabes... Têm corpo de gelo, mas um coração de manteiga...

**N/L.:** Cissy!!!

**N/N.:** To a ir querido! Adeus autora! « Narcissa acena enquanto entra no monitor»

**N/A.:** Adeus Sra Malfoy!!

E pronto aqui está mais um capitulo. Espero que tenham gostado, encarem no como uma espécie de presente de natal atrasado!xD agora só devo atualizar para o ano que vem...Beijinhos a todos

**Feliz Ano Novo ´¨) **

**¸.•´¸.•´¨) ¸.•¨) **

**(¸.•´ (¸.• Marie)**

----------""D&G""----------

**N/B.:** Prontinho! Agora é só embrulhar e mandar pra ela de presente de natal atrasado!

**N/R.:** O que é que você tem ai? « Surgindo de repente, do nada »

**N/B.:** Um presente pra Mia... Ron, o que fazes aqui? « Beta fala com ainda olhando pro embrulho nas suas mãos »

**N/R.:** Oras! Eu... « Começa a falar mais é interrompido »

**N/B.:** Nhaii! Não quero saber! Tenho que ir colocar isso no correio pra chegar antes do ano novo nas mãos da Mia!!!

**N/R.:** Mas você perguntou!!! « Retrucou, indignado »

**N/B.:** Força do hábito!!! « Sorriso forçado » Por que você não volta pra fic pra agarrar a Parkison hm? « Perguntou colocando uma blusinha fina de por cima da camiseta que estava usando »

**N/R.:** E eu vou só depois de saber o que você vai dar pra ela!!!

**N/B.:** Se eu disser você vai voltar pra fic sem reclamações? E sem contar pra ninguém o que é? « Beta pergunta com uma cara meio desconfiada... »

**N/R.:** Sim e eu não vou contar pra ninguém!!! « Fazendo cara de santo »

**N/B.:** Ok, me convenceu!!! « Beta chega perto dele e sussurra alguma coisa »

**N/R.:** Acho que ela vai gostar...

**N/B.:** Que bom, agora tenho que ir!!! Tchauzinho!!! « Abre a porta do quarto e sai correndo esquecendo o presente em cima da cama. »

**N/R.:** Tchau... « Vai na direção do monitor »

**N/B.:** Como eu sou distraída! Esqueci o presente « Olha por todo o quarto e constata que ele já foi » Ai! Tenho que ir, senão o presente não chega nem ano que vem lá! O próximo presente ela só vai ganhar quando ela colocar a action deles... Pega o presente e sai correndo. »

Então é isso! Feliz Natal atrasado e Feliz Ano Novo pra todos vocês.

_Anginha_

----------""D&G""----------

**N/A.:** Uhhh Presente?? « sai disparada, ainda em pijama, para os correios» D


	6. Enfrentando as Famílias

**Capitulo 6 – Enfrentando as Famílias**

Draco e Ginny resolveram não esconder o seu relacionamento e enfrentar quem quer que fosse contra.

Naquela tarde depois de deixar o corujal, Draco foi para a sala comunal dos Slytherin e deu de cara com Pansy sentada numa poltrona, suspirando. Sentou-se na poltrona que ficava em frente da dela e puxou conversa:

- Hey! Pansy, tudo bem?

Pansy levantou a cabeça e olhou para ambos os lados...

- Tás a falar comigo?

- Ah bem... sim... algum problema?

- Bem nunca me ligaste nenhuma...- Draco sorriu.

- Pansy, nunca liguei porque tu andavas sempre a melar-me com aquelas conversas de

"DraquinhooOOoo" e isso...

- Ah... ok! Não te preocupes não vou mais fazer isso, sabes como é influencia das mães... ela acredita que tu és a minha alma gêmea! – Ambos gargalharam com este comentário. – Agora só tenho olhos para o meu Ronykinho! – Pansy suspirou novamente...Draco esbugalhou os olhos! Afinal o que Virgínia tinha visto, sempre era verdade, Ron e Pansy tinham alguma coisa...Em tempos esse pensamento teria-o deixado horrorizado, mas agora que ele mesmo tinha se rendido aos encantos de uma certa Ruiva...

- Bom Pansy a única coisa que posso te dizer é que desejo que sejas muito feliz com o teu "Ronykinho"...- Draco sorriu, levantou-se e foi para o seu quarto de monitor.

----------""D&G""----------

Ginny entrou a sala comunal dos Griffindor e encontrou o seu irmão sentado numa poltrona, aproximou-se dele, com a intenção de descobrir mais algumas coisas sobre a relação dele com a Parkisson.

- Olá maninho!

- Ginny?! – Rony achou a aproximação da ruiva muito suspeita – tu já não estás chateada comigo?

- Ah... bem... não posso dizer que esqueci completamente o que aconteceu, mas já não estou chateada. – Ginny respondeu sinceramente, se não fosse por ter descoberto Ron no quarto de Harry, talvez neste momento ainda o namorasse e não estaria com Draco.

- Que bom! Até porque eu estou a precisar desabafar, e nestes últimos tempos o Harry e a Mione não me têm dado muita atenção... acho que eles têm um caso e esqueceram-se de mim.

- Não te preocupes maninho, podes desabafar comigo quando quiseres!- Ginny sorria interiormente. Será que Rony lhe queria contar sobre o romance com a Parkisson?

- Bom, Ginny sabes, eu acho que afinal não sou Gay.

-A sério? – Ginny fingiu um ar muito surpreso. – Mas como é que isso aconteceu?

- Ah eu conheci uma rapariga que me fez perceber que afinal eu não acho os homens tão atraentes como pensava.

- E afinal qual é o nome da felizarda, que arrebatou o coração do meu maninho?

Rony murmurou alguma coisa que fez a ruiva rir... ele havia dito Pansy Parkisson.

----------""D&G""----------

Draco e Ginny combinaram encontrar-se naquela noite para escreverem uma carta aos seus pais para contarem todas as novidades. Estavam no quarto de Draco ambos escrevendo, Ginny foi a primeira a acabar.

- Então Draco já está? Eu já acabei.

- Hmm... bem... sim... acho que já está.

Trocaram as cartas para lerem o que cada um enviaria para as respectivas famílias.

_Mãe e Pai._

_Espero eu esteja tudo bem convosco e com os meninos. Sei que vos enviei uma carta a pouco tempo e que não esperavam uma tão cedo, mas esta carta tem um propósito muito especial. Quero informar-vos que estou a namorar. Pai, não comeces com coisas de que sou muito nova! E vocês – Leia-se Fred e Jorge –não quero nem que comessem a inventar brincadeiras para fazer com o meu namorado. Mãe, sei que tu vais entender._

_Tenho saudades._

_Beijinhos_

_Ginny_

_P.s.: Ah esqueci-me de um pormenor insignificante. O nome do meu namorado é Draco Malfoy._

_P.S.2.: O Rony também está namorando, o nome da menina é Pansy Parkisson._

- Pormenor insignificante? – Draco arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Claro eles não se devem preocupar com quem você seja. O importante é que me faça feliz. – Ginny sorriu para o namorado. – Bom agora a tua.

_Mãe._

_Espero que esteja tudo bem ai na Mansão e que você esteja se dando bem com os negócios da família. Em breve não precisará mais, pois serei eu quem cuidará disso. Bom, nesta minha carta pretendo informá-la de que estou namorando. Eu sei não é novidade nenhuma que eu namoro, mas achei que seria melhor saber por mim do que por outras pessoas. Eu estou namorando Virginia Weasley._

_Abraços_

_Draco_

- Ah... acho que está bom. Tu tratas sempre a tua mãe assim... com tanta formalidade? – Ginny estava espantada, apesar de notar que Draco escrevia com carinho a carta tinha uma certa formalidade que ela achava desnecessária.

- Virgínia... tens de perceber que somos Malfoys. Não andamos por ai a expor os nossos sentimentos assim. Foi assim que fui criado e é assim que serei. Posso ser diferente, mas continuo um Malfoy.

- Oh! Eu sei... meu Malfoyzinho! – Ginny apertou as bochechas de Draco e este pegou-a no colo e atirou-a para a cama.

- Eu vou-te mostrar o que é que o Malfoyzinho aqui é capaz de fazer! –Ginny gargalhou.

**_D&G action (N.A.: Criancinhas nada de ler a partir desta parte. Ninguém quer que deixem de acreditar na cegonha, ok?) D&G action_**

Ginny sentiu o peso de Draco sobre si e sentiu os lábios dele nos seus logo em seguida.

O toque dos lábios dele nos dela fazia-a ansiar por mais, desejar mais. A língua dele brincava com a dela vagarosamente, causando arrepios na ruiva. Sentiu o beijo intensificar-se, e quase refilou quando tiveram que se afastar para recuperar o fôlego, mas rapidamente voltaram a juntar-se num beijo ainda mais desejado do que o anterior. Virginia sentiu as mãos dele passearem pelo fundo das suas costas e nas coxas enquanto o beijo se intensificava cada vez mais, ela pousou as mãos na nuca dele. Depois da boca foi a vez da face e do pescoço da ruiva serem percorridos pelos lábios do loiro, o que a fez soltar um pequeno gemido.

Ele tirou-lhe vagarosamente a camisa e sentiu ela tremer por baixo de si, quando suas mãos alcançavam os seios dela que, ele, acariciou delicadamente.

Por momentos, ele pensou em parar... afinal... ele não sabia se ela ainda era virgem, nunca tinham falado sobre isso e ele não queria magoá-la. Mas esses pensamentos foram afastados quando ele se sentou e sentiu ela tirar lhe a camisa e beijar-lhe os perfeitos abdominais.

Ginny olhou-o na expectativa, e no segundo seguinte ele tomou os lábios dela para um beijo arrebatador, enquanto suas mãos apenas se limitavam a ver-se livre da saia e das cuequinhas dela.

Atirou a peça de roupa para longe, e encaminhou seus lábios para os seios dela, fazendo a ruiva fechar os olhos e levar as mãos à nuca dele, acariciando-o. Draco conseguia ouvir os baixos gemidos que ela emitia, assim como sentia a ruiva tremer nos seus braços.

Ginny sentia todo seu corpo pedir pelo dele, sentia o desejo apoderar-se dela e desejava que ele continuasse com todos os carinhos. Ele parou repentinamente de beijar seus seios, para tirar rapidamente as suas calças para depois iniciar uma trilha de beijos e pequenas mordidelas pela sua barriga e baixo ventre.

Draco sorriu, quando sentiu as unhas dela arranharem suavemente suas costas, antes de chegar á sua cintura. Ajudou a ruiva a livrar-se de sua roupa interior, atirando para a zona para onde atirara a dela. As mãos dele encontravam-se nas coxas dela, e fez com que ela arqueasse suas pernas de modo a ele se posicionar entre elas. Sentiu a ruiva ficar tensa e por isso beijou-a na tentativa de a acalmar.

- Virginia?

-Sim, Draco?

- Eu amo-te!

Os olhos de Ginny adquiriram um tom não soube explicar, um verde muito brilhante, e ele voltou a beijá-la. Olhos verdes nos cinzas. Olhos que irradiavam um amor inexplicável...

Virgínia sentia o loiro encaixar-se vagarosamente fazendo-a gemer de dor, mas, momentos depois, ele começou a se mover sobre a ruiva, o que tornou os antes gemidos de dor em gemidos de prazer. As mãos de Draco encontravam-se na cintura dela, tornando o contacto dos corpos o mais junto possível. O ritmo aumentava a cada gemido profundo dela, até que alcançou um ritmo alucinante. Era incrível como ele sentia o desejo crescer dentro de si com cada gemido dela, como desejava fazer amor com ela a noite toda.

Reparou que as mãos dela se encontravam a segurar o lençol com força, e, por isso, entrelaçou seus dedos nos dedos dela, ao mesmo tempo em que ela enrolou suas pernas na cintura dele, fazendo com que ele gemesse ao ouvido dela.

Sentia o corpo dela ceder e sabia que a ruiva não agüentaria muito mais tempo, e momentos depois sentiu o corpo dela ficar tenso, fazendo com que ele gemesse também junto com ela e se movimentasse sobre a ruiva apenas mais uns segundos, até a apertar contra si no mesmo momento em que o prazer o invadiu. Draco saiu de dentro dela depois de deixar a sua respiração regularizar e aconchegou-a em seus braços.

- Eu também te amo Draco. – Foi a ultima coisa que Ginny pronunciou antes de adormecer no peito do namorado.

**_D&G action (N.A.: Pronto a partir daqui já podem voltar a ler! xD) D&G action_**

No dia seguinte, na hora do pequeno almoço, uma ruiva na mesa dos Griffindor recebeu um berrador juntamente com uma carta.

_**Querida Ginny**_

_**O QUE RAIO VOCÊ TÁ PENSANDO MOCINHA? UM NAMORADO!!!- era a voz de seu pai que se ouvia.**_

_**-PAI O PROBLEMA NÃO É DO NAMORADO...**_

_**- O PROBLEMA É O NAMORADO SER...**_

_**- O MALFOY!!!!!!**_

_**Estas eram as vozes de Fred e Jorge. **_

Seguiram-se mais algumas ameaças antes do berrador se desfazer em cinzas na mesa.

Em seguida abriu a carta que viu ser de sua mãe.

_Querida filhota._

_Bem... que grande novidade que você nos contou não é? Um Malfoy! Não se preocupe sei que se o namoras é porque ele é especial e não como o pai dele. _

_O teu pai ia tendo um ataque e ainda tive de ouvi-lo falar em como você é nova demais para namorar durante 3 dias... sim porque depois cansei-me e tive de lhe lembrar a idade com que nós começamos a namorar e de como o nosso sofá era duro._

_Quanto aos seus irmãos não te preocupes, sabes como o ataque lhes dá forte, mas passa rápido._

_Beijinhos, querida._

_Mamãe_

No mesmo momento um certo loiro na mesa dos Slytherin recebeu também uma carta que parecia mais um telegrama.

_Draco. _

_Você é que sabe. A vida é sua. Aproveite._

_Não vejo a hora de você voltar para tomar conta disto tudo. Preciso de umas férias._

_Desde a morte de seu pai que não tenho umas._

_Beijos_

_Narcissa M._

Pronto estava feito as famílias estavam informadas. Não tinham mais nada com que se preocupar. Talvez Draco tivesse, afinal, ainda faltavam alguns irmãos, grandes, ruivos e com um instinto protector enorme para enfrentar.

----------""D&G""----------

**N.A.:** Ahh aqui estou eu!!!

Bem, este capitulo deu algum trabalho a fazer... e agora também já começaram as aulas... não sei como é que vou sobreviver ao 12ºano!/

Bom o que interessa é que ele já aqui está não é! Pena que é o penúltimo... vou ter saudades '(

Ahh para todas as fans de Ron/Mione ou Ron/ qualquer coisa... não fiquem tristes nem desapontadas ta bom? Na minha fic a Pansy não é uma daquelas "Vacas Rosas" que só pensam em : Draco, Sexo, Draco...Sexo com Draco...Ela estava apenas a ser influenciada pela mãe, que uma daquelas frustradas que quer concretizar os seus sonhos através dos filhos.!BaH!

Desta vez não vai haver conversa no fim, porque infelizmente a minha cabeça não tá a conseguir formular um diálogo de jeito. Mas no próximo podem ter a certeza que vai haver sim!

Ah e não se esqueçam que a comida favorita da autora é:

Reviews!

**Beijinhos´¨) **

**¸.•´¸.•´¨) ¸.•¨) **

**(¸.•´ (¸.• Marie)**

----------""D&G""----------

**N/B.: **penúltimo... não acredito '(

Eu adoro tanto essa fic! Vou sentir muitas saudades!!! sinfsnifsnif

Mas vamos falar de coisas boas: A ACTION SAIU!!! Ebaaa! Quase não acreditei quando recebi o capítulo pra betar!

Bem, eu tenho q ir

Beijinhos a todos

_Anginha_


	7. Epilogo LOLi

**Capítulo 7- Epílogo**

- "_Oia"! A tia Pansy tá tão bonita! _

- Sim. Esta foto foi tirada no dia do casamento do tio Rony com a tia Pansy. – Duas meninas estavam sentadas no sofá de uma mansão... uma loira de 16 anos e uma pequena ruiva de aproximadamente 5.

- _Ah! E "eta"! "Poque" é que o Pappy tem um "fibe" no "oio"_? – A menina ruiva perguntou.

- Bom... esta foi quando o pai pediu a mãe em casamento. – A loira sorriu.

- O que é que as minhas princesas estão a fazer? – Um homem loiro com perto de 36 anos apareceu perto das meninas.

- _Estamos a ver "fotofogogafias"!!!-_ Disse a ruivinha.

- Fotografias, Jessy! – Corrigiu-lhe a Loira.

- _Sim isso... foi o que eu disse_. – A pequena ruiva sorriu exageradamente e podia-se ver que lhe faltavam dois pequenos dentes na frente, o que lhe dava um ar maroto.

- _Onde tá a mãe?_

- Hmm, não sei princesa, talvez lá em cima. – respondeu o loiro.

- _Ok! "Vo pocular"_! – Jessy - Enfim, sós! – Disse a loira, gargalhando saltou do sofá e correu escada a cima.

enquanto colocava a cabeça no colo do pai, que também sorria.

----------""D&G""----------

**Mais tarde nessa noite**

A rapariga loira estava sentada no sofá quando viu a mãe sair da cozinha.

- Mãe! O pai chamou-te ao escritório.

- A sério? Não ouvi.

- Pois... mas ele chamou.

- Bom vou lá ver então... – Ginny beijou a testa da filha e virou as costas em direção à porta do escritório, não podendo ver o sorriso sarcástico bastante Malfoy na cara da dela.

A loira ficou no sofa olhando o relogio, à espera de passarem aproximandamente 15 minutos...

**Dentro do escritório**

Draco Malfoy um poderoso empresário, estava sentado à frente da secretária, analisando alguns relatórios, quando viu a mulher entrar dentro do escritório.

- Olá amor! Estava com saudades. – Ele sorriu-lhe.

- Hmm, foi por isso que me chamou? – O loiro não estava a perceber nada, ele não a tinha chamado... mas... bom... isso não interessava, o importante era que ela estava lá. Ele levantou-se e aproximou-se da ruiva, capturando os lábios dela num beijo apaixonado enquanto a encaminhava para a secretária...

- Draco... – A ruiva disse com a voz rouca.

- Sim...

- A Marianne está na sala, pará...

- Pois... ela está na sala e não vai entrar aqui Virgínia...

O loiro derrubou todo o conteúdo da secretária, sentando a ruiva lá em cima logo em seguida, passando as mãos por dentro do vestido dela, enquanto ela abria a camisa dele e lhe beijava o peito liso...

**Na Sala**

- Bem, está na hora! – A loira agarrou na capa preta, passou-a pelos ombros, pegou a bolsa e a chave do carro do pai...

**No escritório**

Draco e Ginny beijavam-se loucamente quando ouviram uma voz do lado de fora do escritório...

- Pai! Mãe! Vou sair com o Zabine... até logo!

- Adeus Querida! – Disseram os dois.

- Ah! É verdade! Pai, vou levar o teu carro!Beijos! Fui!

- Ok... O QUÊ? MARIANNE WEASLEY MALFOY VOLTA AQUI! – Draco apanhou a camisa do chão, enquanto tentava puxar as calças para cima e apertar o cinto ao mesmo tempo, saiu do escritório só a tempo de ouvir os pneus do carro chiarem e ver-lhe a traseira a desaparecer pelos portões.

- Virgínia, esta miúda é impossível! Voltou a fazer o mesmo! – Draco voltou a entrar em casa irritado.

- Ahhh! Draco... ela é igualzinha a ti! – A ruiva ria da atitude do marido.

- Igual a mim? Nunca!

- Querido ela é a mistura do sangue Weasley com o sangue Malfoy, só podia ser uma pessoa explosiva! E eu sei que tu és um pai babado e orgulhoso da filha que tem, só pelo facto de ela ser slytherin como tu foste...

-É tens razão...

- Vá vamos lá para cima acabar o que começamos no escritório... – A ruiva lançou ao loiro um olhar felino.

- Uh! A Ruiva tá esquentadinha, é? – disse o loiro enquanto se aproximava...

- É!

O loiro pegou na ruiva ao colo e levou-a para o quarto... só não repararam na cabecinha ruiva que saia duma porta mais a frente da qual eles entraram...

- _Vês, Teddy, lá vão eles "namola" "otla" vez... só "espelo" que não se esqueçam que "plometelam" levar-me lá no "Bico" amanha... eu "quelo" "come" gelado..._

Fim

----------""D&G""----------

**N.A.:** Oláa! Então que acharam deste final? Nhaii vou ter saudades de escrever nesta fic!! Snif '( Snif

**N.M.:**_Então porque é que estás a parar de escrever??_

**N.A.:** Tuuu?!?!?!

**N.M.:**_Nãooooo!!!Merlin talvez!_

**N.A.:** Ah ah ah ...ok o que é que tás aqui a fazer? Eu escrevi que tu ias sair com o Zabine... não viste isso?

**N.M**.: _**«Revira os olhos»**__ Pois e desde quando é que alguém faz aquilo que tu escreves?_

**N.A.:** Olha... desde sempre!!Fui eu que te inventei só tens é de fazer aquilo que eu escrevo!!! **«Veia na testa da autora começa a notar-se»**

**N.M.:**_**«olha em volta assustada»**__ ok! Vamos com calma tá...(bem que o meu pai me avisou que ela era stressada e meio maluca!) eu só vim ver se estava tudo bem aqui e tals...vim na paz!_

**N.A.:** Hmm ok... pronto já viste, agora vá vai andando porque eu tenho de acabar isto para poder mandar ainda hoje para a Bianca...

**N.M.:**_Xii é verdade! A Bi tá lá no solzão do Brasil...bem melhor do que aqui...era melhor estar lá com ela, ela tá de férias e tudo..._

**N.A.:** Óptimo Marianne agarra no Zabine e vai até ao Brasil ter com a Bi!**xD**

**N.M.: **_Nhaiii! Finalmente tiveste uma ideia de jeito!!__**« Agarra no telemóvel»**__"Alô? Bernard! Faz a mala!! tamos a caminho do Brasil! Tchau!" Bem autora vou preparar a minha mala também! até à próxima!!_

_**ploop**_

**N.A.:** Putz que má aducação aparatar assim...! Bah! LOL

É bom parece que acabou mesmo por aqui. Vou tentar iniciar uma nova fic em breve, mas primeiro vou ter de escrever uma História para o "Lisboa à letra", para quem não sabe é um concurso em que se tem de escrever uma história ou poesia baseada na cidade de Lisboa, a minha já tá a meio, tenho de a acabar ainda esta semana...

Bom espero que tenham gostado.

Até a Próxima!

**Bjinho´¨) **

**¸.•´¸.•´¨) ¸.•¨) **

**(¸.•´ (¸.• Marie)**

----------""D&G""----------

**N/B.: **_**«Beta entra correndo no quarto procurando alguma coisa quando se choca com alguma coisa... ou melhor... alguém.»**_ Ai! Desculpa! Pera ai! O que vocês estão fazendo no meu quarto?

**N/M.:**_o que você acha?_

**N/B.:**_**«beta olha bem pra eles»**_ Vocês não são a Marianne e o Bernard da fic da Mia? _**«**_E volta a procurar alguma coisa

**N/Br.:**Somos... Ei! O que você tanto procura?

**N/B.:** A minha sandália... to indo pra praia... se eu ficar nesse quarto vou começar a chorar por que a fic acabou SNIF! _**«Escorre algumas lágrimas»**_ Mas só vou ficar 1 dia... querem ir comigo? Acabei de achar a minha sandália.

**N/Br.:**adoraríamos!

**N/M.:**_quer dizer... se não formos atrapalhar..._

**N/B.:** imagina! Vamos! _**«E foram em direção ao carro que estava na porta só esperando por eles.»**_

Não acredito que a fic acabou! Vou sentir saudades! Eu amo essa fic! Mas tudo bem... Logo vai ter outra!

Beijinhos a todos

_Anginha_


End file.
